Noboyuki's Return
by Cobalt1
Summary: Poor old Noboyuki. Off at his job, slaving away, and he missed the excitement. Time for a relaxing return home? The followon to Flowering Potential.


I wrote this partially to clear up a dangling thread about Noboyuki, but mostly to see if I  
could actually do a short.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the series depicted within, but go buy it anyway.  
  
C&C can be sent to cobalt@elhazard.net Flames will be recycled and used as firelighters.  
  
Conventions:  
~ ~ are used for thoughts and Telepathic communication.  
  
The series is archived at http://www.lum.co.uk/cobalt/  
  
#################  
Noboyuki's Return  
#################  
  
Tokyo Airport. Seething masses of people coming to and leaving the crowded, ever active   
capital of Japan. Today, however, it wasn't the human meat grinder it usually was.   
Especially in the first class lounge.  
Noboyuki Masaki rarely got out of the office these days. He was just too busy.  
~ All those mouths to feed. ~ He thought with a shudder.  
He was here to see off the American client Mr. Nelson, and his assistant and translator Mr.   
Kowasaki.  
"I hope your trip is a pleasant one." Noboyuki said politely.  
A few moments later Mr. Kowasaki replied.  
"Thank you for your kind assistance and guidance." He replied.  
With that the two visitors turned and boarded the plane.  
Noboyuki sighed as he finally left the terminal. At least he finally got to go home   
tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
It had been two days since the Queens had left. Two days in which things had returned to   
something approaching normal.  
Sasami sighed. She, and her other half, had been avoiding Tenchi since then. She   
(or Tsunami, she didn't bother determining which) felt it might not have been a good idea.   
At least Ayeka and Ryoko had staged their fights (continually lacking in passion, if not   
enthusiasm these days. Their little intersection was working better than expected.) outside   
for now.  
The evening meal had gone. No fights, no invasions, no mysterious alarms coming from the   
lab and... no interesting talk. Oh, there had been the polite conversation that Sasami had   
come to recognise as everybody being good and a definite improvement over the fights that   
were usually a fixture of the table. She wondered if she had missed anything.  
Right now, Sasami was climbing the stairs to the upper floor where Tenchi's bedroom lay.   
She felt it was time for her and Tsunami to have it out with Tenchi regarding the incident in   
the practice room a few hours before her mother and aunt had left.  
She stopped before the door, gathered herselves up, and knocked.  
"Tenchi? It's me. Can I come in?"  
From the other side of said door Tenchi wondered why anyone said 'It's me'. It seemed   
pretty redundant if the 'me' was outside a closed door.  
"Come in Sasami." She replied quietly.  
The little azure-hared princess slid the door open cautiously to see Tenchi laid on the bed   
reading something. Inwardly she was immensely disappointed that Tenchi still didn't dress   
as nicely as she could, preferring instead the normal, and distinctly male looking, clothes she   
had on.  
"Tenchi, we need to talk." She said as she closed the door. No sense in disturbing the rest   
of the house was there?  
"Uh huh." Tenchi had been expecting this since yesterday. "Any subject in particular? Or   
just random talk?"  
~ Tsunami: This is not going to go at all well. ~ She groaned.  
~ Sasami: Really? What was your first clue? ~  
Without letting the twosome collect their thoughts, Tenchi continued.  
"I know," She said with manic cheerfulness, "Let's talk about the practice room thing." Her   
voice dropped to a growl. "What the hell did you two think you were doing!?!"  
Sasami could feel Tsunami flinch at the tone.  
~ Sasami: That bad huh? ~  
~ Tsunami: Worse probably. ~ She admitted. ~ Wait a sec. ~  
Tsunami's image appeared.  
"Good. Now I can yell at both of you." Tenchi told her. "Well? I'm waiting."  
A stony silence filled the room.  
"Uh huh." Tenchi said after five minutes. "Well, while you think about it, do you know   
what's wrong with Ayeka and Ryoko?"  
~ Tsunami: What the...? How the...? ~  
Sasami put on a worried expression. "W...what do you mean Tenchi?" She stammered, not   
having to fake the worry in her voice.  
Tenchi's eyes just flicked between the little princess and the image beside her.  
"Right. I should have known. What did you do?" She sighed.  
"Huh?" The two Azure-hared ladies asked. Tenchi noted their excellent harmony.  
"Give it up you two. If either of you don't notice, then either it's not something to worry   
about or you did it. Them behaving strangely is something you'd normally worry about.   
Washu probably helped, or at least knows what's going on which is why she isn't worried."   
She took a deep breath. "Now, I'll ask you again. What did you do?"  
Another stony silence filled the room. Tenchi didn't wait for this one to drag on.  
"OK." She shrugged. "If that's the way you want to be."  
Tenchi returned to her reading.  
"Leave." She told them.  
They did so, looking very down cast.  
  
***  
  
Kiyone wasn't having much fun. Since the discovery that she was now telepathic, Washu   
had put her through about a half dozen tests. Currently she was being held by a restraint   
globe and wearing nothing but a sports top and briefs. She knew she didn't need to get   
undressed, but then she hadn't been given much choice.  
"Are you done?" She asked tiredly. She really wanted to get out of the restraints.  
"Almost." Washu called from out of the mass of screens. "There, done."  
The restraint globe let go, dropping Kiyone a foot to the floor.  
"Hey! Could you be more careful?" the detective complained.  
Washu chuckled. "Look at yourself." She suggested.  
Kiyone did so, and found herself fully dressed again.  
~ So that's how it works. ~ She thought.  
"So what are you trying to find out Washu?"  
Washu was busy sorting the data so didn't turn around and put it bluntly.  
"Whether you gained any other powers after your swim in the Ultra energy matter." She   
told her. "I'm busy enough as it is with Tenchi without having to worry about you. I'm   
trying to get ahead of the problem here so I don't get overwhelmed like with her."  
"Oh. Right." Kiyone shrugged. Why bother with being insulted when everyone here knew   
how dangerous Tenchi could be? "I'd better get working myself." The emerald-hared   
detective grimaced. "I haven't touched the P.O.N. data for two days, what with all the   
exams."  
Washu actually turned around and gave her a sad smile.  
"Sorry."  
  
***  
  
Language can't really describe position in hyperspace. How do you give a position without   
any obvious references?  
Travel in hyperspace is easier. While there are no features (such as planets, stars, galaxies   
etc...) it is not feature*less*. Swirling eddies of *n* dimensional energy, glowing black over the   
Doppler'd red of the microwave background, filled it. At least, that's how we'd perceive it.   
Now and again there would be a brilliant white flash as the eddies interacted and annihilated   
each other. Setting a course requires the ship to choose its destination in the four dimensions   
of normal space; work out the positions of origin and destination relative to major stellar   
bodies; feed these co-ordinates into a set of equations that look like seven dimensional   
spaghetti to work out the 12th, 19th and 25th dimensional signatures of the destination; then   
actually jump into hyperspace and home in on it. This is how the big powers ships can travel   
anywhere.  
The ships of the smaller powers just used the hyperspace beacons all space-faring worlds   
have set up. Exploration was left to the big boys.  
The Hinase was one of the 'big boys'. After all it was Juraian in nature, had been built by   
Yakage and then upgraded by Washu. Its engines were at least comparable to those of the   
Royal Family's ships and that gave Minagi a huge advantage. Currently it was heading for a   
sector of the galaxy we would identify as being in Cassiopeia.  
"How's the new powerplant doing?" The young pirate asked.  
"It is currently feeding just over 98% of the power the hyperspacial engines are using. The   
remainder is coming from the usual reserves." The main unit responded.  
"That means we can go 52 times as long before a recharge." The ship responded happily.  
Minagi smiled and patted the crystal sphere that was the ship's manifest personality gently.  
You could almost imagine the main unit glare at the sphere.  
"The reactor itself is currently at 17% capacity. At maximum power usage, we will still   
have a 15% reserve before going above 100% safe rating."  
Minagi sighed. She'd have to go back to Earth and get Washu to upgrade the power   
conduits. Again.  
~ And I really wanted to get busy again. ~ She thought.  
"Anything else?" She asked.  
"Complete list or summarised?" Main unit asked hesitantly.  
~ Why do I get a bad feeling about this? ~ Minagi thought as she asked for the full list.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi liked mornings. They were the quietest part of the day, and out tending the fields it   
was the peace she felt she needed. Admittedly her sleep patterns were off these days. It was   
almost as if she didn't need it.  
~ Good thing Washu doesn't know that I'm getting less than 6 hours sleep these days. ~   
She thought as she worked. ~ She and Sasami would no doubt be worried. ~  
She winced as she imagined those two fussing over her any more.  
The main reason she had come out here was to try and get as relaxed as possible. Dad was   
due back today. Tenchi really didn't know what he'd make of his new daughter.  
~ Damn. Just thinking about it is working me up. ~ Tenchi sighed.  
She finished quickly and began the walk back. She could have teleported, but didn't want   
to. What she wanted was as much time to herself as possible. Besides, she never really paid   
attention to her surroundings before. The scenery was lovely around her home, and she   
wanted to enjoy it for once.  
  
***  
  
Sasami was busy in the kitchen, preparing for the inevitable swarm of mouths to descend   
upon her demanding to be fed.  
~ Sasami: Things are going to be tense today, what with Tenchi's dad coming home. ~  
~ Tsunami: Sometimes I think that the universe is trying to play a joke on us. ~ The tree   
sighed. ~ If it isn't one thing, it's another. ~  
~ Sasami: Getting depressed with it all? ~  
~ Tsunami: Now and again. ~  
~ Sasami: Don't worry, things will turn out all right. ~  
~ Tsunami: I wish I had your optimism. ~  
Sasami thought about this.  
~ Sasami: Aren't we essentially the same? ~  
~ Tsunami: More or less. We are gradually becoming one, but until the day we are united   
in one form... ~  
~ Sasami: The image you project. ~  
~ Tsunami: ...You're you and I'm me. ~  
~ Sasami: Stop it you're giving us a headache. ~ The princess complained.  
There was a mental chuckle.  
~ Tsunami: Sorry. ~  
The two of them were silent for a few minutes.  
~ Sasami: You know, I hate feeling so useless during fights. I'll have to ask Yosho to start   
my training again. I'm getting bored anyway. ~  
~ Tsunami: Might be for the best... ~ She said cautiously.  
Sasami didn't hear the tone.  
~ Sasami: Good. Tsunami? ~  
~ Tsunami: Yes? ~  
~ Sasami: When we get older, will I have access to your power? ~  
~ Tsunami: It won't be mine. It'll be ours. ~  
Sasami smiled.  
~ Sasami: Cool! I just wish... ~  
  
***  
  
Tenchi felt the energy surge rattle her bones and scream through her mind.  
~ That wasn't anyone I know! ~ She worried.  
Any pretence of relaxing went out the window as she shifted herself to the location.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi wasn't the only one to feel the power. The rest of the house felt it too as it ripped   
them awake.  
Ryoko was in her battle suit and had her sword out before she even thought about it.  
~ What in hells name was that?!? ~ She asked herself, very surprised.  
"I don't know either!" Washu yelled as she came out the lab looking dishevelled, having   
obviously thrown the clothes on in her dash.  
Ayeka dropped from above in her battle armour, followed closely by Mihoshi and Kiyone.  
"That was above a class A!" Kiyone told them.  
A grumpy looking Tenchi pushed Sasami out of the kitchen.  
"False alarm." She growled. "This pair got a little carried away."  
Sasami looked scared, surprised and sheepish.  
"Oops?" She ventured.  
Ayeka noticed it first and flung herself back into a chair in a very unladylike fashion.  
"Be careful Sister! You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
"Sorry." Sasami hung her head.  
"At least this wasn't too bad." Tenchi told her.  
Ayeka started laughing. "Now I know how mother felt."  
Ryoko dropped her sword.  
"Great. As if one wasn't enough." She groaned.  
The rest of them realised what was going on.  
"I have to admit that was a shock." Washu grinned.  
Kiyone grabbed the arm of her partner.  
"Come on Mihoshi. Lets get the bathroom first." She said, and teleported out.  
"I think that's the first time I've seen Kiyone in her armour." Tenchi mused as she sat   
Sasami down on the sofa. "No wonder she doesn't like to use it." She shook her head sadly,   
but amused. "I'll go turn the stove off."  
"So what started you two off?" Washu asked, smiling.  
"Um... Well... Y'see..." Sasami mumbled.  
"C'mon Sasami." Ryoko encouraged. "You can tell us."  
Sasami brought her head up to show her tears.  
"I always feel so useless when you go and fight! I wanted to help so many times!   
B...but..." She trailed off for a second. "I get so scared waiting... Not knowing if you're   
OK or not, whether I'll see you again... I want to be with you, helping out." She sniffed. "I   
was just thinking about the last time when I told Tsunami I wanted to help. Have Yosho start   
my training again. I asked about whether I'd have access to her power and she said it'd be   
ours and I said that'd be cool and I wished I could protect you guys like you do me and..."  
"And?" Ayeka prompted.  
"And I grabbed the hot pan..."  
Tenchi smiled indulgently from the kitchen doorway and snorted in amusement.  
"...Burning herself. The shock caused her to produce a Lighthawk Wing, healing herself   
and protecting herself at the same time." She finished. "I caught the tail end of it when I   
teleported in just after the initial surge."  
"You can do that?" Washu asked, surprised.  
"How do you think I survived having a sword cut me in two?" Tenchi asked tiredly. "A   
Lighthawk Wing is more than just an energy like construct. It absorbs harmful energy and   
disperses it harmlessly in most cases. It can also turn that energy into something you can   
more easily use."  
"So it used the heat that burned her to heal her?" Ayeka asked.  
"I doubt it." She smiled at Sasami. "That would be overkill. Surging into existence like   
that is what probably healed her, if she needed it." Her look turned pleading. "Don't do that   
again, please! I can still feel my bones trembling and the echoes of the surge in my head."  
Sasami couldn't help but giggle at the sight.  
"Sure!" She smiled brightly. "Next time I'll give you some warning."  
"Next time she says." Ryoko groaned, putting a hand to her head.  
Relaxed laughter followed shortly after that remark.  
  
***  
  
Sasami stepped out of her room in a gi. It looked remarkably like the one used on Earth,   
except for the slight leaf pattern on it. She had also pulled her hair into a single tail behind   
her, in a similar style to how her sister wore hers when she had her armour on.  
"Not bad." Tenchi said, looking her over.  
"It's been a while." Sasami admitted ruefully.  
Tenchi took the little girl's hand and teleported them to the temple. Sasami was a little   
dazed by the experience.  
"Warn me when you're going to do that!" She complained.  
"Then you may want to get used to it." Yosho's voice came suddenly from behind her.  
"Oh thank you brother." Sasami sighed.  
"Do you need me to hang around Grandpa?" Tenchi asked.  
"No. If you could come back in two hours, that will be fine."  
Tenchi nodded. "Have fun." She told Sasami before disappearing again.  
"Now," Yosho said, doing that trick where he pulls a wooden practice sword from thin air,   
"Let's see those katas."  
  
***  
  
It was a sore and tired Sasami that Tenchi picked up from the temple two hours later.  
"Her form and control are very good." Yosho told his granddaughter. "She's just out of   
practice and shape."  
Tenchi smiled sadly at the exhausted little girl.  
"Lets get you cleaned up and changed."  
Again she took Sasami's hand and, nodding to her grandfather, teleported them to the baths.  
Yosho stood there for a few seconds, lost in thought, before smiling and returning to the   
temple.  
  
***  
  
Ayeka was downstairs as a still tired but refreshed and clean Sasami walked down.  
"How did it go Sasami?" She asked.  
"I'm going to be busy for a while Sis." The Azure-hared imp yawned. "Any idea when   
Noboyuki will be back?"  
"We are not expecting him back until after 6:30 tonight."  
Sasami managed a tired look at the clock. It was only 3:30.  
"Where's Tenchi?"  
Ayeka smiled slightly. "'Working off some steam' was what she said."  
"Oh right." Sasami said as she sat down. She dropped off to sleep almost immediately.  
~ I think Yosho's being a bit hard on her. ~ Ayeka thought.  
  
***  
  
"Heeeeeeyaaaaaa!!!!"  
Washu watched the display of power from the safety of her usual seat in the lab. She had to   
admit, she was impressed by the levels of control Tenchi was showing in the practice room.  
She watched as the young lady annihilated her best reinforced extreme environment robot.   
It didn't seem to matter that the thing had to be at least 5 times as large as her or that it was   
powered by a matter/antimatter reactor, OR that she had shrugged off a level 6 plasma   
cannon without blinking.  
~ What will it take to phase this girl? ~ She wondered as the robot exploded, rocking the   
lab slightly but otherwise not damaging anything. Tenchi had simply used her Wings to   
absorb the energy, leaving just the force to be handled by the more-than-adequate systems of   
the lab.  
"Whoa. That was awesome. Wow." Ryoko muttered over her 'mother's' shoulder.  
"You want to try?" Washu joked.  
Ryoko just glared at her in response.  
Tenchi teleported in and picked up the towel she'd left.  
"NOW I feel better." She said.  
Ryoko sidled up to Tenchi and put an arm around her.  
"I'm sure I can help you even more." She purred.  
Tenchi shot her a dark look and stepped out of the hold.  
"What's the time Washu?" She asked the redhead.  
"About 5 in the afternoon."  
"Dad should just be leaving work then." Tenchi sighed.  
Washu got up and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
"Don't worry about it." She told Tenchi. She frowned. "What I'm worried about is how   
fast you're going through my robots. How am I supposed to keep up?"  
Tenchi couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
***  
  
It took a concerted effort involving gentle shakes, licks to the face by Ryo-Ohki, tickling   
and a cold wet sponge to wake Sasami up.  
The little princess then struck back with the dreaded 'Cuteness, Level 4' attack, chasing the   
offenders around and doing an exceptional impersonation of her mother.  
Including the hugs.  
It took a while to settle down again, but everybody had at least a smile on their faces when   
Sasami finally got into the kitchen to prepare dinner.  
~ Sasami: That was fun. ~ She chuckled.  
~ Tsunami: Oh yes. Especially where you got Ryoko to turn blue. ~  
~ Sasami: Maybe mom and I are more alike than we thought. ~  
Somehow, Tsunami managed not to laugh out loud at that.  
  
***  
  
Noboyuki tried not to yawn as he drove up the road to the house. It had been a looong   
drive. The smell drifting out from the door was exquisite, even for Sasami's standards.  
"I'm home!" He called as he took off his shoes.  
"Welcome back." Washu greeted him, sticking her head round the door. "You know, my   
offer still stands about the car."  
"Er... No thanks Washu." Visions of his funeral floated through Noboyuki's head.  
"Oh well." Washu replied cheerfully. "Sasami will have dinner ready soon."  
"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"  
Washu couldn't help smiling.  
"You could say that."  
In the main room the girls were watching Friends again.  
"So what happened?"  
"Well, the Queens paid us another visit."  
"How come I'm never around to meet them?" Noboyuki complained.  
"Fate." Washu shrugged.  
"Or luck." Ryoko put in. "Misaki's hugs are something to avoid if you want all your ribs   
intact."  
"How about Sasami's?" Kiyone asked.  
"Like Mother, like Daughter I suppose." Ryoko shuddered.  
"I think you earned it." Ayeka told her. "I mean, a cold sponge?"  
Things degenerated into bickering.  
Then Noboyuki asked the question they had been dreading.  
"So where's Tenchi?"  
The ladies just sighed and pointed towards the kitchen door.  
Noboyuki turned to see the most beautiful young woman since his late wife standing there.   
She was downcast, but she gave him a nervous little smile.  
"Hi Dad." She said.  
Slowly he turned to look at Washu, who just nodded sadly.  
Noboyuki's mind handed him a note saying 'Nap time don't you think?'  
He passed out.  
  
***  
  
It took a dose of Washu's ultra-caffeine stimulant and the very effective smell of a plateful   
of Sasami's best food to wake Noboyuki up again.  
The explanation (what there was of it) followed over dinner.  
"So essentially we woke up and found HER like this." Washu finished.  
To say Noboyuki was dazed would be like describing the last ice age as a cold snap.  
"Don't be ashamed. It took us a few days to sort of get used to it." Kiyone told him. "If   
it's any consolation we still aren't that used to it. I know I'm certainly not."  
"Hey! What about me?" Tenchi said.  
Somehow that got a slight chuckle from her father.  
The story of the Queens visit followed, lightening Noboyuki's mood.  
Tenchi just cringed in embarrassment.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi yawned widely as she trudged up to her room. It had been a long night. Quickly   
and quietly she got ready for bed.  
~ I sure hope things quiet down now. ~ She thought. ~ I could sure use the rest. ~  
Just as she was about to get into bed there was a knock at the door. Sighing Tenchi, wearing   
just the XXL night-shirt over her underwear, walked over and opened it.  
"Dad?"  
Noboyuki smiled wanly.  
"I'd just thought I'd say goodnight."  
"Look Dad. I'm sorry for all this..."  
He held up a hand.  
"No, no. It's all right." He smiled slightly. "Father was right. You do have much of your   
mother about you. Always have I suppose."  
He paused, collecting his thoughts.  
"You're almost as beautiful as her at the moment." He managed to whisper. It had been   
bothering him since he'd seen the new-look Tenchi.  
The pronouncement stunned Tenchi. It took a few seconds for her to speak, and even then   
she stuttered a bit.  
"I...I...don't know what to say..."  
Acting on some deep impulse, she gently put her arms around her father. Both just stood   
there, feeling some tension they didn't know was there drain away.  
It was a few minutes later when they let go.  
"Well, I'd better be getting some sleep." Tenchi said as she turned to close the door.  
"I don't suppose...?"  
"Hum?" Tenchi turned back.  
"...You'd give your dad a kiss goodnight?" He asked shyly.  
Tenchi looked at him strangely. Noboyuki just looked back into his daughter's eyes,   
waiting. Seeing nothing he sighed, a little resigned with just a touch of sadness.  
Tenchi seemed to make a decision and gave a slight shrug, barely visible, as she thought ~   
Why not? ~ before reaching out to gently take his head and giving him a light peck on the   
cheek.  
"Welcome home Dad." She smiled as she closed the door.  
Noboyuki just stood there before smiling himself.  
  
Yes. It was good to be back, even if it was to find a daughter.  
  
He failed to notice Ryo-Ohki peering round the corner.  
  
***  
  
Downstairs the other women of the household smiled as well at the scene.  
"Looks like I won the bet." Kiyone said.  
Ryoko leaned against her and crooned.  
"Be gentle." You wouldn't have believed how softly she said it.  
The group broke out into relaxed laughter.  
  
***  
  
Noboyuki really didn't like to get up early in the morning when he was home for the   
weekend. For a long time now he'd equated 'weekend' with 'relaxation', even if he'd had to   
add 'weirdness' to it in the last year.  
He yawned a wide, cavernous yawn that quite probably would have had Ayeka pale at the   
supreme lack of proprietary in it. She might even pop a vein.  
Still, he could be forgiven since he wasn't expecting anyone to see him. Which would be   
just as well since his dishevelled state wasn't exactly conducive to the father of probably the   
most important being in the galaxy, not to mention probably the most powerful being in the   
Universe.  
Thus it was no surprise that when he opened the door to the bathroom he didn't notice its   
current occupant for a full thirty seconds.  
Washu would have found this to be quite amazing.  
Noboyuki blinked a few times, his brain frantically trying to re-engage motor control while   
it dealt with the emergency alert saying 'Danger! Danger!' and a new, but little used,   
synapse firing the necessary warning about THIS person's privacy.  
"DAD!" Tenchi exclaimed, covering herself almost instinctively with her arms, as she was   
less than really dressed.  
A freaked little neurone in Noboyuki's head, being the only one that knew of the full extent   
of Tenchi's capabilities (it listened), reached out and broke the glass over an emergency   
button marked 'FLEE' in an effort to get as far away as possible.  
Those autonomous systems designed by Mother Nature Inc.'s Evolution Department work   
really well you know.  
Noboyuki mumbled his apologies, not really seeing anything (The optic nerve centre had   
gone into hysterical panic) as he backed out the door and closed it.  
That's when the NEST (Neurone Emergency Situation Team) units got there.  
  
***  
  
All in all, Tenchi giving him a dark glare meant Noboyuki was forgiven for the moment. It   
was probably the best he could hope for. The other ladies looked on cautiously, and decided   
not to get involved.  
  
Tenchi sighed inwardly in resignation. It was going to be a long 5 weeks.  



End file.
